El dia en que Michael Myers llego a Hollywood Arts
by gokublack12
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Allyson, Laurie y Karen lograraron derrotar al temible asesino en serie Michael Myers, decididas a dejar todo atrás se mudan a Hoollywood, ¿que pasara cuando Michael este rodando por Hollywood y aseche no solo a Allyson y su familia sino que también a sus amigos, serán capaz todos de matar definitivamente a Michael, o Michael matara a todos esta vez?
1. El regreso de Michael Myers

El día en que Michael Myers llego a Hollywood Arts

El día en que Michael Myers llegó a Hollywood Arts

Ha pasado un año desde que Allyson, Karen y Laurie lograran derrotar al temible asesino Michael Myers y decidieran mudarse a Hollywood para vivir una nueva vida y dejar todo en el pasado, Laurie y Karen trabajaban en un centro comercial mientras que Allyson logró entrar a una escuela llamada Hollywood Arts a pesar de que ya habían iniciado clases, Allyson logró entrar mediante el canto ya que tenía una excelente voz, todo era paz y tranquilidad por el momento, pero dentro de poco todo cambiaría.

Hollywood Arts 29 de octubre

Allyson se había hecho amiga de un grupo peculiar de jóvenes, los cuales eran Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, André y Robie, todos ellos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo pensando que hacer para Halloween

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos para Halloween?- comentó André mientras comía una hamburguesa

-¿Qué tal si nos disfrazamos y salimos a pedir dulces?-dijo Cat de una manera alegre

-Que tonta idea, ya eres muy grande para eso-comentó Jade

-Yo solo decía-respondió Cat algo triste

-Jade no tienes que ser mala siempre-esta vez habló Tori

Pero Jade la había ignorado

-Tu qué quisieras hacer Allyson-esta vez habló Beck

-Oh yo, en realidad no quiero hacer nada, no me gusta Halloween comentó Allyson algo pensativa, ya que desde que llegaron a Hollywood ella junto a su familia prometió no decir nada de lo que vivieron

-Oh vamos, será divertido hacer algo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer sushi?-comentó André intentando convencer a su amiga

-Será más divertido si nos acompañas después de todo ya mero se va a cumplir un año desde que llegaste-esta vez la que habló fue Tori

-Bueno esta bien, lo pensaré, al rato les aviso-comentó Allyson pensando que tenía que dejar de preocuparse lo que pasó esa noche en Halloween

-Yeiiiii-dijo Cat animadamente

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-se dijo para si misma Allyson

En casa de Allyson, era la hora de la cena y tanto Laurie como Karen notaban rara a Allyson

-Querida ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Laurie

-Nada abuela, es sólo que unos amigos quieren salir en Halloween y yo la verdad no se si ir-dijo con pesades Allyson

-Ve con ellos, ¿Qué tiene de malo o que te preocupa?-esta vez habló la madre

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, y que tal si Michael se aparece-la voz de Allyson reflejaba preocupación ante el tema

-No tienes de que preocuparte querida, ese monstruo ya está muerto, nosotras nos encargamos de se maldito-comentó Laurie

-Es cierto hija, no te preocupes por eso, sal y diviértete con tus amigos-dijo Karen

-Gracias mamá, abuela, les diré a mis amigos-dijo Allyson retirándose de la mesa

Mientras tanto en otro sitio

Dos campesinos se encontraban bebiendo en las afueras de la granja de uno de ellos

-Ya va para un año-comentó uno de los campesinos

-¿Qué va para un año?-preguntó el amigo

-Ya va para un año de que Laurie Strode junto a su familia lograron matar a Michael Myers

En eso un hombre se iba acercando a donde estaban dichos campesinos

-Así que quemaron toda su casa para matar a ese mal nacidos comentó el segundo campesino

-Si, y como Laurie Strode quería dejar todo en el pasado dejó Haddonfield y se fue a Hollywood

Cuando dijo eso el campesino el hombre que estaba a punto de llegar con ellos se detuvo al instante

-¿Por qué allá?-comentó su amigo

-Yo que sé, sólo sé que se fue a Hollywood y que su nieta Allyson estudia en la escuela de uno de mis sobrinos

-¿Hollywood Arts?-preguntó el campesino

-Así es-dijo el otro campesino para seguir tomando de su cerveza

En eso el hombre que se había detenido hizo acto de presencia tomando por la nuca a uno de los campesinos y rompiendo su cuello en un rápido movimiento

-Oye que te pasa-dijo el único campesino superviviente mientras tomaba su escopeta y se preparaba para dispararle a el extraño sujeto, pero antes de que esto pasara el hombre misterioso tomo la cabeza del campesino empezando la a apretar hasta que esta reventó y dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto

El extraño hombre miro hacia en frente encontrándose con la camioneta de uno de los campesinos, así que decidió tomar la camioneta y tomar dirección rumbo a cierta ciudad que ya había escuchado recientemente

Después de 2 horas de viaje, la camioneta pasaba por un letrero que decía

Hollywood 94 Km

30 de octubre, Hollywood Arts

-Oye ya me enteré de que si quieres salir con nosotros mañana-comentó animadamente Tori a Allyson

-Si, ayer le llamé a Cat y le dije ¿Cuáles eran los panes? Y ella me respondió que la escuela iba a ser una fiesta de disfraces y que iban a ir a la fiesta en vez de ir a pedir dulces-le respondió Allyson a Tori

-Genial, me alegra que si nos puedas acompañar Allyson- comentó Tori

-Si, será bueno pasar un buen rato- dijo Allyson de una manera alegre ocultando su nerviosismo por Halloween

-Hola amigas ¿Que cuentan? - preguntó Andre que venía llegando con Cat

-Hola Andre, Cat- dijeron al unísono Allyson y Tori

-Holis- saludó animadamente Cat

-¿Donde están Beck y Jade?- preguntó Tori

-Oh, ellos están peleando en el armario del conserje ya que según Jade en una cita que tuvieron anoche Beck le coqueteó a la camarera- respondió Cat

-Ay Jade, Beck te ama no deberías de ser tan celosa- comentó Allyson

-Lo mismo le digo- hablò Tori

En hora de clase con Sikowitz

Allyson estaba sentada hasta delante pegada del lado de la ventana pensando en porque estaba tan nerviosa si ella misma había visto como Michael Myers fue carbonizado

Sikowitz estaba hablando, pero Allyson no estaba poniendo atención, así que para despejar su mente decidió ver hacia la venta para ver si así podía relajarse, lo que no se esperaba es que, al voltear a la ventana, atrás de unos arbustos, se encontraba parado Michael observándola, Allyson se sorprendió ante esto por lo que cerró los ojos pensando que era una alucinación, pero al abrirlos vio que no lo era ya que ahí seguía parado Michael Myers observándola

-Allyson, veo que estas distraída observando el bello pasaje de nuestra escuela- comentó Sikowitz que notó que su alumna no le prestaba atención

Esto hizo que Allyson prestara de nuevo atención a la clase

-Lo siento Sikowitz no volverá a pasar

-No importa Ally, solo que no se repita- dijo Sikowitz antes de volver a dar la clase

Allyson dio otro vistazo a la ventana, pero fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí ya no se encontraba Michael

Hora de la salida

Todos habían decidido irse caminando hasta sus casas

-Jade, de que van a venir disfrazados Beck y tú mañana- le preguntó Cat a su amiga

-Beck quiere que vengamos vestidos de campesinos- dijo sin darle tanta importancia Jade

-Si, es que me gustó como se vio Jade cuando se disfrazó de campesina cuando estuvimos en la casa de Sikowitz y dije ¿porque no repetir esa situación?- habló Beck haciendo sonrojar a Jade

-Eso es muy bonito, ¿ustedes? - preguntó Cat señalando a Andre y Robie

-Creo que yo vendré vestido de rapero famoso, me gustó mi actuación cuando Tori produjo la obra de Jade y estuvimos distrayendo a la dueña de ese restaurante- comentó Andre

-Yo tal vez de Drácula- dijo Robie

-Que patético- dijo Rex

-Oye- replicó Robie

-Es la verdad- le respondió Rex

-¿Ustedes?- volvió a preguntar Cat

-Yo de policía solo que esta vez sin que me guste el cereal de pasas- dijo Tori

-Yo tal vez venga de vaquera- esta vez fue el turno de Allyson de hablar

-¿Y tu Cat? - preguntó Jade

-Mi disfraz será de payaso- comentó de manera alegre la pelirroja

-Genial, no puedo esperar a mañana- habló Tori

-Bueno aquí nos separamos todos- dijo Jade intentando no golpear a Tori por su tonto comentario de felicidad por solo una simple fiesta

Y aun así era verdad, Cat, Jade y Beck se iban para un lado mientras que Robie se iba por otro, Andre y Tori siempre regresaban juntos, eso dejaba a Allyson sola

-Adios-dijeron todos

Allyson seguía su camino sin notar que Michael Myers estaba atrás de ella y este la empezaba a seguir

Allyson estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando sintió que era observada por lo que decidió voltear para ver si sus sospechas eran correctas, pero al voltear no había nadie, así que sin tomarle más importancia al asunto decidió entrara a su casa, pero cuando esta entró, de un callejón obscuro salia Michael contemplando la casa de Allyson por unos momentos, después de unos 5 minutos viendo la casa estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero en eso 2 tipos con armas de fuego amenazaron a Michael

-Oye idiota todavía no es Halloween- comentó uno de los asaltantes

-Ahora danos tus cosas si no quieres salir lastimado- comentó el otro sujeto apuntando su pistola a Michael

Pero Michael no decía ni hacia nada

-Mira si no quieres morir será mejor que nos des todo lo que traigas payaso-dijo uno de los ladrones mientras seguía apuntando con su pistola

Los ladrones al ver que Michael no decía ni hacia nada le iban a disparar pero

Michael en un rápido movimiento atravesó con su pulgar la cabeza de uno de los ladrones para seguido llevar a estrellar su cabeza incontables veces contra la pared de ese callejón, su compañero al ver tal acción grito.

-Oye suéltalo maldito monstruo-gritó el asaltante antes de vaciar todas sus balas en la espalda de Michael, el asaltante al ver que la pistola no lo mato, soltó su arma mientras veía como Michael volteaba lentamente. Maldito monstruo fue lo último que dijo el ladrón antes de que Michael tomara con sus manos la cabeza de este y la apretó hasta que explotó

Mientras tanto en la casa de Allyson

-¿Cómo te fue hoy querida?-pregunto Karen la madre de Allyson

Bien, todo fue divertido, las peleas de Jade y Beck, los comentarios animados de Cat y Tori, así como las ocurrencias de Robie y su tonto títere, y no olvidemos a André-comentó Allyson de manera muy feliz

-Vaya ese chico André al parecer cada vez que lo mencionas te pones muy alegre-esta vez fue el turno de la abuela de hablar

-Abuela claro que no, ¿qué ocurrencias dices?-dijo Allyson algo sonrojada por las palabras de su abuela

-¿Acaso no se ven lindos juntos Karen?-dijo Laurie a su hija

-Abuela para-comentó Allyson muy avergonzada

-Ya déjala mamá, dale un respiro a tu nieta-comentó Karen defendiendo a su hija

-Por cierto, hay otra cosa-dijo Allyson que pasó su semblante de feliz a serio

-¿Qué es querida?-preguntó Laurie

-Hoy en la clase de Sikowitz estaba poniendo atención en la clase, pero de un momento a otro me distraje y decidí voltear a la ventaba, pero ahí estaba parado Michael observando fijamente, pensé que era una alucinación así que cerré los ojos para que se fuera pero al abrirlos ahí estaba parado, no fue hasta que Sikowitz se dio cuenta de esto y me dijo que no me distrajera y así lo hice pero al voltear hacia la ventana ya no había nadie-dijo Allyson recordando como Michael la observaba fijamente

Abuela y madre no sabían que decir, las tres estaban convencidad de que murió ese día quemado en la casa de Laurie

-No te preocupes por eso pequeña, Michael Myers está muerto y no tienes por qué preocuparte-comentó Laurie para su nieta

-Así es hija, a lo mejor todavía no superas tu experiencia aterradora de hace un año, como madre te puedo decir que no pienses en eso ya que está muerto, y en caso de que no nos encargaremos de el nuevamente-dijo Karen a su hija

-Lo se mamá, pero es que no se, sé que está muerto, pero hay algo que me hace sentir extraña, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento-dijo Allyson

-Michael está muerto y como dice tu madre si estuviera vivo lo volveríamos a matar, juntas, como familia-dijo Laurie

-Está bien mamá, abuela, dejaré de pensar en eso y mejor me iré a dormir-dijo Allyson antes de despedirse de su abuela y de su madre

En algún lugar de Hollywood

Michael estaba en su coche observando a lo lejos como una pareja de novios se estaban besando afuera de la casa de uno de ellos, pasaron unos segundos cuando un celular sonó, Michael tomó el celular y vio que la pantalla decía

"No se te olvide pasar por mí al No zu tío, te espero ya estoy afuera R.S"

Michael dejó el celular y dejó de observar a la pareja que había entrado ahora en la casa para ahora ir a No zu

En Nozu alrededor de las 10 pm

-Por fin llegaste tío Carl-dijo el extraño chico dejando algo en la parte trasera de la camioneta

Pero el dichoso tío no dijo nada y solo estaba viendo como un señor gordo tiraba la basura, pero eso no le importó, lo que le importó fue que en uno de sus bolsos traía un cuchillo de cocina algo grande

-Oye ¿Y esa máscara? Mañana es Halloween, todavía no es tiempo del disfraz, comentó el extraño chico a su tío que todavía no respondía

Pero el tío no decía ni una palabra, lo único que hizo fue que se quedó viendo fijamente a su "sobrino", el extraño chico al ver sus ojos notó que no era su tío

-Oye, tú no eres mi tío, ¿quién rayos eres, donde está mi tío? -empezó a gritar el chico mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, pero esto fue inútil ya que la puerta estaba cerrada

Cuando el extraño chico intentó abrir la puerta, el tío tomó el cuello del extraño chico y lo apretó hasta que este tronó y le causara la muerte rápida al chico, Michael se bajó del auto y tomo el cuerpo que lo iba a esconder cerca de No zu, ya cuando lo había escondido, Michael solo decidió esperar en la puerta trasera sin hacer nada si abrirla

Pasaron como 10 minutos cuando el señor gordo y una señora iban a salir pero al ver a Michael se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada

-Oye ¿Qué haces ahí?, quítate del calmino, no vez que queremos salir-dijo la mujer de aspecto chino

Pero la mujer como el señor al ver que Michael no se movía…

-Oye ya sabes que hacel-dijo la china mientras tocaba el hombro de su acompañante

-Entendido-dijo este mientras sacaba el enorme cuchillo de cocina y le apuntaba a Michael. Quiltate si no quieles salir lastimado-dijo el hombre

Pero Michael en vez de responder tomó rápidamente el cuchillo quitándoselo al señor y clavándolo en su estómago, esto hizo que la mujer gritara y saliera corriendo a refugiarse dentro de su restaurante, Michael solo cerró la puerta y se dispuso a perseguir a la mujer que escapó

Fin del capítulo 1, espero que esta nueva historia haya sido de su agrado y solo quiero decirles feliz año 2019, espero que se la hayan pasado bien, he regresado y nos vemos en otra historia


	2. La pesadilla de Cat

El dìa en que Michael Myers llegó a Hollywood Arts

Capítulo 2.- La pesadilla de Cat

Michael Myers ha regresado de entre los muertos decidido a matar a Lauire y su familia, y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

Halloween, 31 de octubre

Michael tras llegar a Hollywood Arts logró encontrar la casa de Laurie, así como identificar en que escuela iba Allyson, una noche anterior antes de la noche de Halloween, Michael logró recuperar su arma de matar favorita, el cuchillo, este lo adquirió cuando mató a un hombre y a una mujer china en un restaurante, ahora Michael estaba en una camioneta observando la casa de una chica en peculiar, una chica de cabello rojo, su nombre es Cat Valentine, esta chica se encontraba platicando con un niño.

-Daice, ¿Si me podrás conseguir esos trajes para esta noche? -pregunto curiosa Cat, ya que, a la noche anterior, Cat le digo a Robie que ella conseguiría su traje y el suyo

-Claro que sí, te los paso a dejar a las 4 pm-dijo el chico

-Yeiii-gritò animadamente Cat. Gracias Daice-dijo Cat antes de dirigirse hacia la escuela

-Adiós Cat-dijo Daice antes de que se retirara de ahí

Cat caminaba a la escuela, pero esta no se percató de que un coche la estaba siguiendo, Michael estaba observando como esta caminaba a la escuela tranquilamente, Cat no se daba cuenta de esto ya que estaba preocupada por el sueño que tuvo

Unas horas antes en el sueño de Cat

-No Jade, no por favor, no me dejes Jade, te necesito, eres de mis mejores amigas, prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado, así que no te atrevas a no cumplir tu promesa-dijo Cat con varias lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

La razón de que Cat estuviera llorando, es que, en el suelo de Hollywood Arts, sobre un charco de sangre se encontraba Jade muerta, esta había sufrido múltiples puñaladas, unas 17 aproximadamente, Cat no dejaba de llorar por lo que no notó que ya no se encontraba en Hollywood Arts, sino en la parte trasera de No zu, Cat seguía tan distraída llorando, sino es que unos gritos la hicieron voltear en dirección de el ruido

-Cat ayúdame por favor-gritó un extraño chico mientras trataba de romper el vidrio de un coche

-Robie ya voy-dijo Cat limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando correr en su ayuda, pero algo le impedía moverse, volteó a todos lados y por fin se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Hollywood Arts ni estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Jade, ahora estaba en la parte trasera de No Zu

-Cat no te quedes parada, por favor ven a ayudarme-gritó más fuerte Robie mientras lloraba y con una de sus manos que estaba ensangrentada golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana del coche en un intento de salir de esa camioneta

-Por favor aguanta Robie-dijo Cat de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, esta se movía para todos lados intentando salir del estado de schock en el que su cuerpo se encontraba, después de unos 5 minutos en donde Cat intentaba moverse y Robie lloraba, gritaba y suplicaba por la ayuda de la pelirroja, esta por fin pudo moverse. Ya voy Robie-dijo Cat pero justo antes de llegar al automóvil el cuello de Robie fue atravesado por un cuchillo. No Robie-dijo Cat horrorizada por tal acto, haciendo que esta retrocediera viendo como la cabeza de su amigo caía ensangrentada lentamente por la ventana de ese coche

Cat se acercó al coche para ver el cuerpo de Robie, al verlo esta no pudo evitar llorar más

-No ¿por qué?-se preguntó la chica mientras veía el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida, pero al instante un hombre, o más bien una máscara blanca apareció de improviso en la ventana observando directamente a Cat a los ojos. Aaahhhh-gritò Cat alejándose de la ventana, pero al retroceder choco contra algo, al voltear pudo ver a un hombre alto con esa máscara blanca que había visto en la venta del coche, esta solo pudo gritar mientras el extraño sujeto levantaba su cuchillo.

Después de lo que pareció ser la muerte de Cat, esta se despertó con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, ella no dijo nada más y buscando su teléfono se dispuso a hacer unas llamadas

De regreso al presente

Cat decidió esconderse un rato en el armario del conserje hasta que llegara la hora de la clase de Sikowitz, ya en su clase, esta entró con esperanza de ver a dos personas, pero solo vio a una persona, así que con esperanzas de que esa persona llegara tarde, ella decidió sentarse justo al lado de donde se sentaba esa persona, todos sus amigos notaron que Cat venía triste algo muy inusual en ella, iban a preguntarle que le pasaba pero Sikowitz no tardo ni 10 segundos cuando llegó animadamente a su clase, paso media clase y Cat no prestaba atención, todos lo notaron incluso Sikowitz, pero decidió que esperaría al final de la clase para preguntarle porque tan decaída, Cat no se dio cuenta, pero esta cayó dormida

Cat se encontraba en una especie de bosque, algo asustada decidió explorar el terrorífico lugar, pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos cuando escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos, Cat retrocedió pensando que era un animal salvaje, pero no paso ni un minuto y una persona extraña que parecía ser algo más grande que Cat, apareció corriendo a lo lejos

-Corre, el ya viene-gritó el chico, pero antes de llegar a Cat un machete lo había atravesado, haciendo que el chico cayera al piso muerto

-Aahhhh-grito Cat mientras veía como un sujeto con una máscara de hocky se acercaba rápidamente a ella, ella no dudo ni un segundo, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr mientras gritaba por ayuda

-No conseguirás ayuda-dijo una extraña voz que parecía ser de adulto pero a la vez tétrica

Cat seguía corriendo

-Tu y todos tus amigos van a morir

Cat con lágrimas en los ojos seguía corriendo, implorando por ayuda

-Te daré una visión de lo que les va a pasar a todos ustedes

Cat seguía corriendo, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo horrorizada, la razón de esto es que adelante suyo se encontraban todos los cuerpos de sus amigos sin vida

-No, no puede ser posible- decía Cat mientras veía los cuerpos de sus amigos, ella empezó a retroceder, pero algo la hizo mirar hacia enfrente, lo que vio no lo podía creer, no podía creer que estuviera sufriendo, pues delante de ella a lo lejos, unas niñas estaban jugando a saltar la cuerda mientras cantaban una canción pero atrás de ellas había un sujeto al que no le podía ver la cara pero lo que si le logró ver fue un sombrero y unas garras delante de su cara cubriendo su rostro

Cat iba a correr en dirección de donde vino, pero al voltear ahí parado se encontraba el sujeto de la máscara blanca preparando su cuchillo listo para apuñalarla

-No por favor no-gritó Cat mientras se movía en su silla como intentado evitar algo

-Cat-gritaron todos sus amigos corriendo a auxiliarla

-Cat tranquilízate-dijo Tori

-Cat no te pasa nada, aquí estamos-dijo Allyson intentando sostener a Cat, ya que esta estaba incontrolable gritando, "no por favor no"

-Cat para gritó Beck haciendo que Cat se despertara de golpe de su sueño, obviamente llorando

-Todos menos André, Beck, Tori, Allyson y Jade se quedan, los otros puedes irse-ordenó Sikowitz mientras unos 10 alumnos se retiraban del aula, Sikowitz comprendió que en esta situación Cat necesitaría de sus amigos

-Cat, ahora que estas algo más tranquila, podrías decirnos ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó el maestro con severa preocupación sobre su alumna que se encontraba "relajada"

Pero Cat en vez de responder, abrazó a Jade

-Oh Jade, me alegro, me alegro de que estés viva, que estés aquí conmigo, por favor no te vayas, ni tu ni nadie más por favor-decía Cat en un llanto que hizo que todos sintieran esas palabras

-Tranquila Cat, estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí-decía Jade consolando a su amiga, viendo a su amiga en ese estado, Jade no podía actuar como siempre

\- ¿Cat que sucede por qué dices eso? -preguntó Tori acariciando el hombro de su amiga

Cat iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Jade

-Yo les digo Cat, tu termina de desahogarte-comentó Jade mientras Cat seguía llorando en su pecho

-Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Jade?-preguntó Sikowitz mientras tomaba asiento cerca de sus alumnos

-Verán lo que pasa fue que…

Unas horas antes en la madrugada

Jade se encontraba felizmente dormida cuando de repente su teléfono la despertó

-Ay ¿ahora qué quieres? -se preguntó para sí misma Jade mientras tomaba el celular, ella sabía que era Cat ya que Cat había configurado su tono de llamada para cuando ella llamara a Jade

-Cat son las 3 de la madrugada más vale que…¿Cat?-dijo sorprendida Jade, ya que si al principio estaba enojada cuando escuchó que sollozaba decidió calmarse, era la primera vez que la llamaba tan angustiada

\- ¿Estas bien, estas en casa, Robie está contigo, estas bien? -decía Cat mientras le costaba trabajo no sollozar

-Cat, por favor cálmate-dijo Jade intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. Si, estoy bien, estoy en mi casa, para ser más precisas en mi casa y no, aquí no está Robie, ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? -dijo Jade viendo como Cat hacía su mejor esfuerzo posible por calmarse

-Y-yo tuve una pesadilla, una muy fea, en donde tú y Robi estaban, estaban muertos-dijo Cat mientras no pudo evitar llorar por esas palabras

-Ok, ¿cómo fue que nosotros estábamos así en tu sueño? -preguntó Jade obviamente preocupada por su mejor amiga

-Primero estaba comiéndome un helado en los pasillos de Hollywood Arts cuando de repente te vi a ti, tirada en un charco de sangre, te rogaba y rogaba que no murieras, que no me dejaras, pero tú no respondías, sólo estabas ahí quieta, sin decir nada, yo no pude hacer nada, pero no se en que momento llegué al No zu, me di cuenta de eso, ya que Robie estaba atrapado en una camioneta y el gritaba y suplicaba por mi ayuda, yo, yo intenté salvarlo enserio, pero no podía moverme, cuando por fin logré moverme, estaba a punto de llegar a él , pero ,pero- Cat no aguantó más y empezó a llorar

-Cat, sé que lo que me dices es difícil, pero tranquilízate, ¿qué más pasó? -preguntó Jade no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal por su mejor amiga

-Cuando por fin llegué a la ventana de la camioneta un cuchillo atravesó la garganta de Robie, yo asustada me acerqué a la ventana pero al hacerlo una máscara blanca apareció en la ventana asustándome, esa máscara parecía que me estuviera mirando así que retrocedí, pero al hacerlo choque contra algo, al voltear vi a un hombre con esa máscara blanca, y cuando estaba a punto de asesinarme desperté-dijo Cat más calmada, pero todavía sollozando

-Y eso fue todo, después de eso me dijo que debía de llamar a Robie y me colgó-dijo Jade terminando de relatar lo que le contó Cat ayer

-Pero él no respondió, y no ha llegado a la escuela, ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? -dijo Cat empezando a sollozar nuevamente y despejándose del pecho de Jade

-Te aseguro que no le pasó nada rojita, el estará bien, de seguro está cuidando a Rex de la fiesta que tuvo ayer con unas chicas de Norwitch-dijo André sorprendido y preocupado por su amiga

\- ¿Dónde fue esa cita? -preguntó Cat

-En No zu- respondió André

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debe de estar ahí, ¿Qué tal si algo le pasó en No zu? -gritaba y preguntaba Cat mientras lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos

Allyson se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que ha escuchado hasta el momento, pero cuando Cat mencionó lo de la máscara blanca no pudo evitar pensar en si ese sujeto con el que soñó era Michael Myers

-Cat, cálmate y siéntate-dijo Sikowitz mientras hacía que Cat se sentara nuevamente. Cuando acaben las clases podemos ir a su casa y si no está ahí iremos al No zu-dijo Sikowitz intentando calmar a una de sus alumnas

-No, iremos primero al No zu-dijo Cat con los ojos muy rojos, necesitamos ir ahorita

-De acuerdo, iremos, pero primero dinos ¿volviste a soñar lo mismo ahorita? -preguntó Sikowitz tratando de que su alumna soltara todo para que se relajara

-No-dijo esta jugando con su cabello

\- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que soñaste?, suelta todo para que te tranquilices-dijo Sikowitz

Cat no quería responder, pero Jade la terminó convenciendo

-Está bien les diré-dijo Cat sabiendo que necesitaba sacar todo para estar mejor. Yo estaba en un bosque oscuro así que decidí meterme, cuando de repente escuché un ruido en unos arbustos cuando vi, un joven algo más grande que nosotros iba corriendo hacía mí, me decía que corriera, que el venía en camino pero antes de llegar a mí un machete lo atravesó, atrás de él un sujeto con máscara de hocky venía en mi dirección, así que decidí huir, pero una voz tétrica me decía que iba a morir que todos iban a morir, de ahí solo recuerdo que los vi a todos ustedes muertos, después vi a lo lejos a un hombre con garras y sombrero se encontraba con unas niñas que jugaban a la cuerda mientras cantaban, no recuerdo que cantaban pero lo único que sé es que empezó con el 1 y con el 2, no escuché que decía la canción porque iba a huir de ahí pero al hacerlo me encontré con el sujeto que mató a Robie en mi sueño-dijo Cat mientras volvía a abrazar a Jade

\- ¿Y supongo que ese sujeto es el de la máscara blanca? -preguntó Allyson

-Si, así es-dijo Cat mientras jugaba con su cabello

\- ¿Y cómo era esa máscara Cat?-pregunto curiosa Allyson temiéndose lo peor

-Pues no recuerdo muy bien, lo único que recuerdo es que era totalmente blanca con unos ojos vacíos y una expresión sin emoción-dijo Cat que ya estaba más aliviada que antes

\- ¿Y este sujeto con la máscara llevaba una especie de overol azul? -pregunto Allyson

-Sí así es, ¿lo conoces? -le preguntó Cat a su amiga

-No puede ser, ¿ayer fue la primera vez que soñaste con ese sujeto? -dijo muy nerviosa Allyson

-Sí, ¿por qué? - volvió a preguntar Cat

\- ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Jade

Allyson quería olvidar todo, pero dadas las circunstancias debería de revelar lo que le sucedió, así como la historia de Michael Myers

-Si, lo conozco-dijo triste Allyson

Ante esta revelación todos quedaron en shcok por unos instantes

\- ¿Cómo fue que lo conociste? -preguntó Sikowitz

-¿Conocen o han escuchado a Michael Myers el asesino de niñeras del 78?-preguntó Allyson

-No-dijeron todos al unísono

-Michael Myers fue un niño que a los 6 años en la noche de Halloween mató a su hermana, lo encerraron durante 15 años donde el no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero de alguna manera logró escapar regresando a su ciudad, Haddonfield, no sé por qué, pero él está obsesionado con matar a Laurie Strode que es mi abuela, esa noche de hace 41 años el intentó matar a mi abuela pero según ella, fue detenido por el Dr. Loomis, el psiquiatra de Michael que lo describe como pura maldad, él no logró matar a mi abuela por lo que fue encerrado durante 40 años, pero cuando este estaba siendo trasladado, Michael logró escapar, yendo a por mi abuela, yo lo conocí, y en efecto no habla, es pura maldad, mi primer contacto con él fue cuando mató a un amigo mío, pasaron muchas cosas chicos que de verdad fueron muy traumáticas para mí, pero la buena noticia fue que mi abuela, mi madre y yo logramos atrapar a Michael en el sótano de la casa de mi abuela en donde ella liberó gas para luego prenderle fuego a Michael y este muriera calcinado, de ahí inmediatamente nos vinimos a vivir aquí, a Hollywood, pero con lo que nos contó Cat, y con la otra vez en donde me distraje en la clase de Sikowitz donde al parecer vi a Michael atrás de los arbustos ya no sé si creer que este muerto o no-dijo Allyson mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cara

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban asombrados de la historia de Michael y de todo lo que tuvo que vivir Allyson y su familia, no sabían que decir, nadie se atrevía a hablar

-Yo no sé qué decirte Allyson, la verdad no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso, yo-André no sabía que decirle a la chica que le gustaba

-No tienen que decir nada, sé que lo que les dije es difícil de digerir, pero bueno, vayamos ya al Nozu para ver si Robie este ahí y esperemos que sí-dijo Allyson mientras se levanta de su asiento

-De acuerdo-dijo Cat mientras repetía la acción de Allyson, seguida de todos los demás que hicieron lo mismo

En Nozu

Se veían varias patrullas y 2 ambulancias, Allyson y los demás se empezaron a preocupar, cuando estos se acercaron el primero en hablar fue Beck

\- ¿Disculpe oficial, sabe que pasó aquí? -dijo Beck preguntando amablemente a uno de los policías

-Un homicidio, 3 cuerpos fueron hallados, 2 de ellos fueron los dueños del Nozu, y el otro un joven como ustedes-dijo el oficial mientras Cat distraída buscaba por todos lados a Robie

-¿Cómo era el joven preguntó?-preguntó Beck

-joven de unos 17 años, cabello afro y antejos

Justo después de esas palabras, una camilla de hospital pasaba enfrente de Cat

-No Robie- gritó Cat mientras empezaba a llorar

Fin del capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente y gracias a SupergodzillaSailorCosmos por dejar su review


End file.
